


SpaceGay's Dick-tastic Kinktober 2018

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2018, Multi, Omorashi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oops





	SpaceGay's Dick-tastic Kinktober 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, life got crazy.

It almost hurts to have his bladder this full. When he looks down, he can't help but notice the way it pushes his abdomen out, and when he squirms, the two liters of water slosh around and make it harder to hold it all in. The small amount of leaking he's been doing hasn't really been helping, and he has to hold his hand over his dick or else he might just burst.

"C'mon James, I know you can hold on a little longer," Keith taunts, making James clench his jaw and huff out in annoyance.

He glares at the other man and shifts in his seat. James opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a whimper as a particularly large leak hits. He pushes his thighs tighter against eachother and grips his dick a bit harder. He seriously feels like he's going to piss himself any second, and absolutely nothing he's doing is going to prevent it.

"You're doing such a good job holding all that," his tone seems teasing and it's getting on James' last nerve.

"Fuck, just- just shut up!" he says through gritted teeth.

Keith smirks and stands from his seat on the couch, walking towards the beige leather chair James rests upon. He leans over the squirming man and brings their faces close together. "Is that really how you should be talking to me, cadet?" Keith questions, softly. Before James can open his mouth, Keith brings a hand down to his boyfriend's chest, slowly trailing it down lower and lower, until finally it reaches his abdomen.

The brunet shoots him a dangerous look. "Don't you _dare_ ," he spits out.

But it's too late. Keith's face is mischievous as he starts to knead at the skin above James' bladder. James begins to whine and tries to smack his hand away, but to no avail. The leaking worsens and James thrashes underneath the torturous fingers, eyes shut tight and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

They both know the flood gate's about to burst, and Keith's not going to let up. He brings their lips together in a slow, grounding kiss. When they break apart, Keith smiles. "You can let go now, baby."

James' eyes roll back in his head as he finally lets it all out. Piss colors his light blue jeans darker as it spreads from his crotch and down his legs. It cascades off of his chair and onto the hardwood floor below, making a small pattering noise as it drops onto the surface.

He keens as relief floods through him, his bladder no longer carrying that excessive amount of water. He feels awkwardly empty, but it's so much better than the pain of holding all that piss in. Keith comes down and kisses him again, James immediately melting into it.

"Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
